


One night and one more time

by FxckTrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, GAY AFFF, Kinda, Kissing, This is mad, Threesome, and shit like that, basically everyones queer af, dunno, family is a dick, flirty!pete, mad love, makeout, shes kinda gay, snogggggg, steamy steamy]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckTrick/pseuds/FxckTrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan doesn't really have any friends apart Pete, trick and Brendon some people think she's dating one of them some people think she's dating all three and well some think she's a lesbian and honestly she doesn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School

Sighing I stare at my reflection in the mirror the bags under my eyes were so noticeable but my fringe covered most of my face so I didn't have to worry that much. Skinny jeans and my favourite jumper was today's outfit and probably my favourite one, switching off the light i close the bathroom door and silently walk down the hall before running down the stairs and grabbing my bag. The whole house was silent and sleeping still, I longed to stay home but the guys would worry and I'd be so behind on work. Closing the door gently behind me I walk down the long road to the bus stop headphones blaring throwing lyrics at me that Somehow strung together I feel, reaching the end of the road I watch the groups of people waiting for the bus chatting and laughing keeping my head down I don't dare look up incase they focus their attention on me. When the bus pulls up I climb on and sit alone near the back unfortunately for me no one I know gets my bus so I sit alone writing stories and bad song lyrics luckily it wasn't raining today so I didn't look like too much of an emo but I could see some of the faces that sent fear throughout my body and knocked and crushed my confidence. Once we pulled into school I practically sprinted off the bus and headed straight to my locker to grab my other note book that I use for actual songs and lock away my diary."oi freak" I hear a familiar voice yell at me and I sigh knowing what was coming next not bothering to turn around I pause my music before I can say a word I am shoved into my locker face first "I know you heard me" the loud voice says again as I turn and come face to face with one of the main reasons I hate school. "What do you want" I ask pushing him off me and shoving my notebook into my locker and locking it "don't be like that freak" he hisses pushing me up against my locker breathing heavily against my face, "now now freak you know what happens now don't you" he snarls his sharp green eyes staring into mine as he smirks. "I know you're desperate to sleep with her but I'm first in line for that" I look over and see a very pissed off looking Pete standing with a furious Patrick who catches my eye. "Fuck off wentz and take your gay friend with you" the huge man shouts at Pete without easing his grip on me. I watched as Petes face went Cold as he punched Jeremy straight in the face before grabbing me and pushing me towards trick who wraps his arms around me. "Morning trick" I whisper once he eases his hold on me he was wearing the black and white T-shirt I had got him for Christmas he practically lived in it. "Are you alright Dan?" He asks looking at my body for sighs of injury luckily this time their weren't any "yeah" I mumble smiling meekly at him he knew I wasn't but now wasn't the time. Once Pete was done he gave me the same inspection trick had I don't know what you'd call my relationship with Pete and Patrick some people think I'm a lesbian and I hang out with Pete and Patrick because they're a couple, others think I'm dating Pete and Patrick is my gay bestfriend, some people think I'm dating trick and Pete is my crazy bestfriend and some people think we're all dating each other and honestly I'm not sure. I'd kissed both Pete and Patrick more than once, id walked in on Patrick and Pete making out and Pete wasn't lying he'd been trying to get further than kissing with both me and trick for ages. "Yeah run off with the emo and the faggot freak" Jeremy yells holding a tissue to his mouth and a bolt of anger shoots through me and I grab tricks shirt and kiss him before turning back and winking at Jeremy. the reason the massive asshole picked on me was because he'd tried for years to get me to date him and I wasn't interested but only the guys and I knew that so I knew kissing trick would get to him. Before we broke Jeremy's line of sight Pete pulled me in and kissed me, Petes kisses were rough and very full on unlike trick who was gentle and polite I guess it reflected their personality's. Once I broke our kiss we all burst out in a fit of laughter we knew the whole school would be talking about us but when I was with the boys I couldn't care less. We had English next which was a Pete lesson we walked trick over to his class where he hung out with Gerard and Frank who were secretly dating "see you later trick" I say hugging him tightly and ruffling his hair slightly before taking Petes hand and walking to our English class. When I walked with Pete I knew no one would dare say anything to me in fear of pissing off Pete and I was grateful to have him even if it did mean most of the girls in our year hated me and called me a slut who cheated on Pete with trick. Walking to the back of the class we sat in our normal seats and we began working on poetry and by we I mean Pete started writing and I watched mesmerised at how beautiful and heartbreaking everything he wrote was. As we watched a sub walk in Pete closed his book and turned his chair to face mine "I was serious about earlier i better be on the top of the list" he smirks before pushing a strand of hair behind my ear "I know you were but I don't know what to say Pete, Bren seems pretty adamant that if it's anyone it'll be him" I reply teasing him slightly only I knew Brendon was sleeping with Ryan but Bren used me as his 'beard' "i don't care we both know you'd rather be with me" he winks at me and I smile back at him "and what about trick?" I ask raising my eyebrow at him "he could watch" my cheeks flush and we both break out in laughter. We spend the rest of English talking and people watching for my newest story, Pete had no idea that I based most of my characters on him and I liked it that way "still coming over tonight Dan?" He snaps me out of my day dream and I nod tonight was pizza night aka Petes favourite that we spent in his basement watching shitty movies and eating pizza. Once the bell rings we head out and find Patrick chatting to Hayley from the year below she had a massive crush on trick who was completely oblivious to it, once she sees us I see her eyes wash with jealously as trick and I do our super secret bestfriend hand shake. "Hey Hayley" I say smiling softly at her if she wasn't so pissed at me for being close to both Pete and trick I think we would actually be good friends "I have to go to Spanish" she mumbles before smiling at trick and running off. "Let's go" Pete puts his arm around my shoulder and trick walks close beside me telling me about how someone had been bad mouthing Bowie in his class and how annoyed he had got I listened intently and giggled when Pete would make a comment defending Patrick's decision of keeping his mouth shut. People didn't generally pick on trick because of Pete and I, also a lot of the emo looking students both male and female were dying to date trick. But just like me when Petes not around Patrick was more vulnerable to bullying but he was better at standing his ground "I hate maths" Pete whines as we wait for our super strict teacher to let us in and sit me as far as she could from Pete so she could lean forward over his desk and flirt with him. As soon as we're in the class room trick is sat with Gerard on the front row, Pete is sat by the window on the back row and I'm sat in the middle beside a boy that i guess you could call my "friend" he reminded me a lot of Pete with the way he saw the world but with a slightly darker edge that reminded me of my own. "Salutations Tyler" I say looking over to the boy who's drawing strange doodles all over the back of his maths book something he did very often "hi" he mumbles looking over to me and smiling before going back to drawing. Our teacher does just as she always did set us work on the board and then spent the rest of the class flirting with Pete, even though every lesson he'd describe all of the things he had done to me the night before (none of which are true but it was strangely poetic). No wonder she hated me and tried to catch me out every chance she got but luckily maths had always been something that came pretty naturally to me so she ended up just getting more annoyed at me most of the time. "Now now Peter thats very inappropriate to be telling your teacher" she giggles playing a dumb blonde and leaning forward exposing her cleavage and both Tyler and I watch almost laughing at the show she was putting on. "What can I say ashlee you ask and answer" I watch Pete shoot me a smirk before looking back up at the train wreck that was our teacher. "Pssstt" I hear a voice from behind me whisper and I turn to see Ashley who made everyone cal her hal (I don't actually know why) staring at me. "Is it true that you're dating wentz?" She chews on the end of her pencil obviously very keen to get the latest gossip and report to one of the many girls who had been trying to get with Pete, I knew Ashley (Hal) was basically gagging to get with Brendon so I didn't have to worry about that. I hate talking to people I'm not really friends with so I try and copy Petes confidence "maybe" I reply winking at her and turning back around. "You're pretty good at that" Tyler mumbles and I turn to him"what?" "Making people believe you're not afraid" he turns back to his page and goes back to drawing and I sit back and decide on actually doing the task. Tyler was right I was getting better at making people believe things but I knew I'd never be able to fool him or the guys which scared me slightly because it meant I'd somehow have to get better I just haven't worked out how yet.


	2. Casa De Wentz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italian class with Brendon followed by pizza and movies with Pete and Patrick what could go wrong?

The last lesson of the day was languages Trick and Pete took French and I took Italian which was at the other end of the school and the only person I knew in there was Brendon. As I sat at my desk Brendon turned to face me "you kissed Patrick and Pete?" His face was serious and I realised I was meant to be his cover for Ryan with his parents. "It's fine Bren they didn't compare to you" I say and I see the corners of his mouth go up slightly "Don't tell Pete I said that" I stick my tongue out at him before my Italian teacher shouts at me in Italian. It was funny Bren and I actually spoke fluent Italian already but our teacher didn't so every time he would yell at us in broken Italian we would reply in Italian and he couldn't understand, it had landed us in a few detentions but it was worth it to watch him become flustered. I spend the majority of the lesson writing song lyrics in Italian and listening to Brendon talk in Italian about Ryan and how great he is and how much he loves him. Once the bell rings I jump up, and practically run out of class to find. Pete and trick waiting for me with goofy smiles on their faces, my mum would let me live at Petes if I asked our house was so over crowded and i was desperate to get out. Tricks mum was super strict and didn't really like me so that wouldn't work but I practically lived at Petes anyway. Trick and Petes bus was a lot louder than mine but it was a lot more fun and less intimidating. I sat on Petes lap and trick sat beside him so we'd all fit in the two person seat "make the most of this, it's the only time you'll be taller than us Dan" Pete says poking me and causing me to Yelp whilst trick laughed "Jeremy called me a fag again in English" I look down at trick he normally didn't let what people said about him affect him but Jeremy always struck a nerve . "What did you do trick"I ask wriggling closer to him and I watched as a smirk grew on both of the boys faces "oh no what now" I say sighing before giggling at them "you won't believe it even when he tells you" Pete laughs staring at trick who had gone red. "Dani calls me something very different but you wouldn't really know about getting with her would you" he mumbles and Pete bursts out laughing "good for you trick" I ruffle his hair and realise we need to get off. We climb off the bus and head straight for the basement because if Petes younger sister and her Friends see us they'll wanna invade our pizza and movie time. Pete unlocks the door and we head inside as Pete locks it again so his sister can't get in, it's Petes job to sort pizza and it's me and tricks job to unfold the sofa into a sofa bed, grab the sheets, duvet and choose a film. We always ordered way too much but we ate it for breakfast so it didn't matter that much "what should we watch Dan?" Trick looks up at me and laughs slightly as I struggle to pull the bed out "urgh I give up" I kick the damn thing before trick gives it one shake and it opens. "I want to watch the breakfast club" I say staring wide eyed at trick who sighs slightly we always watched the breakfast club because it was my favourite. "Fine" he says smiling at me before lifting me up to reach the blankets and stuff for the bed I knew one of the two guys would fall asleep it always happened but it made me giggle every time.

*2hours later*  
I was right, tonight it was trick who had fallen asleep snuggled against me as I leant my head against Petes chest. "Do you have to go to Brendon's tomorrow?" Pete whispers looking down at me "yeah I'm his girlfriend" I say looking up at him straight faced. "Well how long will you guys be keeping that up?" I stay looking up at him "as long as Bren needs me" I mumble before looking back at the screen. "Well don't you need him?" I can't tell if he's joking or being curious but something about the look in his eyes made me think he was being sincere. "Why would I need Bren when i have you" poking the side of his face I watch his face soften slightly, trick mumbles something in his sleep and we both try and cover our mouths to muffle our laughter. "PETE OPEN THE DOOR" a voice yells banging on the door startling trick "whats going on" he mumbles in a groggy voice that makes him sound like a little kid. cuddling him slightly I run my hand through his hair, Pete and I were the only ones that got to see trick without the hat "PETE OPEN UP OR IM TELLING MUM" the voice yells again and we all sigh realising its Petes younger sister "fuck off Jessica" he shouts back obviously pissed off. "OPEN THE DOOR OR IM TELLING MUM AND THAT MEANS NO DANI MOVING IN" her voice was high pitched with a hint of mischief. Storming over to the door and turning the lock Patrick and I watch in silence "what do you want" Pete asks standing shirtless, blocking the entrance to the basement. I watch as all the girls flush and become giggly it happened so often I think Pete had become immune to it "we want to watch movies down here" although Jessica looked very similar to Pete they were polar opposites and rarely got along. "Well you have the big bedroom because I live down here so if you want to move into the box room then you can watch movies down here all you want" he says still blocking the door way. The younger girl starts to get flustered but Pete doesn't move he just stands there "I feel bad" trick whispers "that's because you're an old softie" I say sitting up slightly "can we watch Star Wars next?" His eyes light up slightly but Star Wars meant trick was feeling sad he used Star Wars as his comfort blanket. "What's wrong trickster" I knew the confrontation between Pete and his sister would last a while so trick would have time to talk. "I'm sick and tired of all the little comments Dan I wish they would stop" he pulls his knees up to his chest as if he was trying to make himself as small as possible. "Why didn't you tell me it was getting worse" my heart broke with every word I said. "You have enough to deal with and I don't want to get on your nerves I couldnt handle loosing you or Pete" his voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks. "Pete and I aren't going anywhere trick" I reply speaking softly but loud enough to be heard over the now shouting Pete. "You say that but once you start dating him properly I'll be pushed aside" his voice cracks with the last word I hadn't realised I must have been getting too close to Pete that happened sometimes with both of them which made the other question a lot. "I love you and I love Pete trick" I tilt his head slightly so he's looking into my eyes "whatever the fuck you'd call this it's the 3 of us against the world and I'm sorry I haven't let you see that enough lately" I say as tear rolls down my cheek "I love you and Pete you know that" he gently brushes his lips against mine before engulfing me in a hug. The door is slammed and we turn to see Pete with his head against the wall "what's wrong?" I ask as he sighs "we have to let them watch a film with us in here and if we do Dan can move in" he looks up at me and for some reason I can tell that's not the whole story "the catch is they choose the film and who sits where" his eyes don't leave mine looking for a reaction "I'm cool with it" I'm lying and the guys probably knew it but this way at least I could finally move in here with Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's any typos. But yeah like I said before I'm complete Patrick trash, but I'm also some what intoxicated by Pete Wentz and Brendon Urie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was shit and there was any typos but I'm new and I'm Patrick stump trash.


End file.
